Le Saut de la Foi
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Mon nom n'a aucune importance. Il ne marquera pas l'Histoire dont les hommes se souviendront. Et je suis un assassin, un assassin obsédé par le Saut de la Foi, qui s'est perdu au fil des siècles passés, devenant une légende… Parodie et humour.


**Disclaimer : **Assassin's Creed et l'univers de ce jeu appartient corps et âme à Ubisoft, si Wikipedia ne se fourvoie pas en m'annonçant une telle chose. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette mini fanfiction.

**Note explicative : **Ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez, avant toute chose, c'est qu'Assassin's Creed n'est, ni de près ni de loin, mon fandom de prédilection. Moi, j'écris sur Pokémon, c'est l'endroit où je prends véritablement mon pied en écrivant. Je ne suis pas férue de jeux vidéos et Assassin's Creed ne déroge pas à la règle. Cette idée m'est venue quand je contemplais la partie d'un ami, **Nategon**, que je remercie pour sa relecture et les informations qu'il m'a communiquées sur cet univers.

* * *

**Le Saut de la Foi.**

_« Rien n'est vrai, tout est permis. »_

J'ai hérité ce crédo de mon ancêtre, Altaïr, cet assassin de renommée mondiale qui a toujours fait la fierté de mon sang. Mon nom n'a aucune importance. Il ne marquera pas l'Histoire dont les hommes se souviendront. De génération en génération, depuis ce qui semble être la nuit des temps, nous sommes des hommes – et des femmes – de l'ombre. Je n'ai jamais dérogé à ce principe, même s'il a changé, avec les différentes époques.

Assassin depuis l'âge de seize ans, j'ai eu mon premier contrat – l'égorgement d'une prostituée de luxe ayant des informations compromettantes sur le client de l'organisation – dans cette magnifique ville de Damas.

Ai-je été déçu ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'étais pas à proprement parler là pour admirer le paysage. Cependant, en observant la plus haute tour de cette ville, je me suis souvenu, furtivement – tout aussi furtivement que je m'en allais – de cette légende devenue mythe : le Saut de la Foi.

S'élançant dans le vide, du haut d'un sommet, les bras en croix, savourant la chute et s'écrasant dans un tas de foin se trouvant en contrebas, il a toujours été considéré, du moins depuis les vingt dernières années, comme quelque chose de totalement impossible. Il faudrait être fou pour se jeter dans le vide sans avoir la moindre assurance, la moindre attache. Fou, ou suicidaire.

À Damas, j'ai été irrésistiblement attiré par cette tour, je me suis demandé ce que ça ferait de se jeter de tout là-haut, ce qu'on devait ressentir en s'écrasant dans le foin. En quoi doit-on croire si fort, pour réussir à accomplir ce miracle ? Est-ce parce que Dieu et la religion se sont écartés de notre monde qu'il n'est plus possible ? Comment faire pour ressusciter cette légende ? En suis-je moi-même capable ?

Mille et une questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Le métier avait tellement changé depuis Altaïr… « Rien n'est vrai, tout est permis ». Ce credo n'est plus que ça, un relent du passé, le fondement d'une organisation, qui, si elle se tient encore à ce principe qui a forgé et façonné son existence, a perdu ses méthodes dans la modernisation incompréhensible et la modification des techniques de travail. La peur me tient en tenaille.

J'ai fureté en tout sens pour obtenir les réponses à mes questions. Je suis passé de bibliothèque en gratte-ciel, pour tenter d'apaiser mon cœur qui s'emballait quand je m'imaginais à la place d'un de mes ancêtres, me voyant si nettement me jeter du haut de cette tour blanche qui m'obsédait, pour tomber dans le foin, y reprendre mes esprits quelques instants ou m'y dissimuler pour laisser passer des gardes. Il me semblait même sentir l'odeur de la paille sèche et m'en délecter comme on se délecterait de l'odeur suave d'une maîtresse sensuelle.

Le temps passa, m'enfonçant toujours plus dans mon obsession. Il me fallait des réponses, j'en avais besoin, je voulais savoir pourquoi le Saut de la Foi n'était plus possible, pourquoi nous avions délaissé cette pratique qui m'apparaissait comme l'un des aspects les plus exaltants de mon métier.

J'ai finalement réussi à dénicher un vieux manuscrit, écrit dans une langue étrange, que personne ne connaissait, mélange d'italien et de latin, avec un soupçon d'anglais et de grec, comme cette langue que certains prêtres parlaient dans les temps jadis, une langue dont j'ignorais tout. Il me fallut du temps pour interpréter la phrase mystérieuse qui m'avait sauté au visage lors de ma première lecture, à propos de la sombre pratique suicidaire qui éveillait en moi tant de mystérieuses émotions.

À présent, je suis debout, sur le bord de la tour blanche. Et j'ai résolu le mystère. Laissant une larme couler sur ma joue, une larme d'émotion pure, je m'avance et je me jette en avant.

Un hurlement de pur bonheur ne franchit pas mes lèvres, tellement je suis sous le choc de l'adrénaline qui monte en moi et me transporte aux portes d'un plaisir orgasmique. Mon pantalon se mouille quand l'odeur du foin atteint mes lèvres et je reste dans ce tas quelques minutes; le contrecoup de ma jouissance est toujours long.

Mais déjà, j'ai envie de recommencer, alors que mes yeux se ferment, comme pour mieux concentrer mon attention sur le principal de mes sens à être exploité : l'odorat.

Autrefois, dans des temps immémoriaux, le Saut de la Foi s'appelait le Saut dans le Foin. C'était une pratique sexuelle peu connue, qui se pratiquait seul, dont le nom fut détourné par les assassins, pour justifier ce besoin irrépressible par une mise à l'épreuve de leur foi inébranlable en Dieu.

Cette découverte m'a laissé à la fois dégoûté et impatient : comment avait-on pu faire du foin le principal objet d'une attirance sexuelle ? Puis j'ai réfléchi et j'ai compris. C'était au-delà même de la compréhension des humains, c'était génétique.

Je ne me justifierai pas plus en avant, certaines choses sont inexplicables.

Et de toute façon, c'est évident.

_« Rien n'est vrai, tout est permis. »_

* * *

**Note de fin :** Je sais bien que cette fanfic est un appel à la lapidation virtuelle et publique. Mais croyez-moi, même si ce foutage de gueule n'en témoigne pas, je vénère l'univers d'Assassin's Creed ! Lapidez-moi, si vous le souhaitez, mais restez gentils, tout de même. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite égarée sur ce fandom… Je souhaite tout de même vous avoir distraits (et, j'ose, amusés ?) quelques minutes !


End file.
